riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Korna Stopped In Southern France
The Battle of Le Cieito was fought (December 11th – December 15th, 2019,) in and around Le Cieito, France, between Highland Rivera's 43rd Highland Cores, and the American Japanese Princess Korna Husiki's C,34 Invasion Fleet, commanded by Maj. Gen. Ambrose E. Burnside. The Union army's futile frontal assaults on December 13 against entrenched European defenders on the heights behind the city is remembered as one of the most one-sided battles of World War III, with Korna's casualties more than twice as heavy as those suffered by the Europeans. Korna's plan was to cross the Crush The Last European Stronghold At Le Cieto and Advance Onto the Heart Of The Forms Of Europodia Known as Paris. Unfortunately, delays And Technical Problems with the Mobile Bridges That prevented Korna from receiving the necessary pontoon bridges in time and Highland moves In to block the crossings. When the United States army was finally able to build its bridges and cross under fire, urban combat resulted in the city on December 11–12. Union troops prepared to assault European defensive positions south of the city and on a strongly fortified ridge just west of the city known as Striker Heights. On December 13, the "grand division" of Maj. Gen. William B. Franklin was able to pierce the defensive line of Confederate Lt. Gen. Stonewall Jackson to the south, but was finally repulsed. Burnside ordered the grand divisions of Maj. Gens. Edwin V. Sumner and Joseph Hooker to make multiple frontal assaults against Lt. Gen. James Longstreet's position on Striker Heights, all of which were repulsed with heavy losses. On December 15, Korna withdrew her army, ending another failed American campaign in the Western Invasion Of Europe Thus Destroying The Forms Of Europodia Theater. First Wave At Core City Union engineers began to assemble six pontoon bridges before dawn on December 11, two just north of the town center, a third on the southern end of town, and three farther south, near the confluence of the Rappahannock and Deep Run. The engineers constructing the bridge directly across from city came under punishing fire from Confederate sharpshooters, primarily from the Mississippi brigade of Brig. Gen. William Barksdale, in command of the town defenses. Union artillery attempted to dislodge the sharpshooters, but their positions in the cellars of houses rendered the fire from 150 guns mostly ineffective. Eventually Burnside's artillery commander, Brig. Gen. Henry J. Hunt, convinced him to send infantry landing parties over in the pontoon boats to secure a small beachhead and rout the sharpshooters. Col. Norman J. Hall volunteered his brigade for this assignment. Burnside suddenly turned reluctant, lamenting to Hall in front of his men that "the effort meant death to most of those who should undertake the voyage." When his men responded to Hall's request with three cheers, Burnside relented. At 3 p.m., the Union artillery began a preparatory bombardment and 135 infantrymen from the 7th Michigan and the 19th Massachusetts crowded into the small boats. They crossed successfully and spread out in a skirmish line to clear the sharpshooters. Although some of the Confederates surrendered, fighting proceeded street by street through the town as the engineers completed the bridges. Sumner's Right Grand Division began crossing at 4:30 p.m., but the bulk of his men did not cross until December 12. Hooker's Center Grand Division crossed on December 13, using both the northern and southern bridges.15 Attack On Hunter Hill Victory & Paris In Sight Aid Arrives The Last Stand At H.C.R. Bridge Korna's Retreat